


Race Against the Clock

by Euphonemes



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Crazy Bunny, F/M, Fun with Straightjackets, Light Bondage, Quickies, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euphonemes/pseuds/Euphonemes
Summary: Judy hadn't planned on spending the whole day cooped up in the evidence locker room, but Nick had other plans. Now locked away in a tiny room with a rusty and loud clock, Judy must do her best to focus and complete the task delivered to her by an angry Bogo. But when Nick digs out something special from one of the lockers, another idea pops into her head, and she and Nick go to work. With the next shift bearing down on the locker room door, can Nick and Judy finish in time?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this little story arose out of an interesting Discord conversation. It's a short foray into a very special part of Judy and Nick's budding relationship. Hope you have some fun with it.
> 
> My thanks to Mordecool1039 for getting the conversation started; to halo (usually found by this username) for introducing the specific device Nick and Judy enjoy; and to DarkFlameWolf for beta-reading and getting me to actually post it.

_Race Against the Clock_

High up on the wall, the clock ticked. Rusty gears turned with every second, scraping the hands along the black numbered edge. She hated that clock.

Judy had put in a request for a new clock a dozen times, but the evidence locker room was not a priority. Nobody came in here unless they found themselves to be in serious trouble. And, thanks to the fox currently tearing into random boxes, she was in trouble often enough to end up here.

This time, they had been stuck on “evidentiary duty” after Nick called Bogo “Chief Buffalo Butt” to his face. Already angry that Judy and Nick had kept their blossoming after-hours relationship a secret for three months, the vein in his head had nearly burst as he ordered them to stay with the lockers and count every single item twice...or at least until the next shift arrived.

As she flipped through yet another sheet on her clipboard, Judy mulled over Nick’s choices — and how she had become the unwitting victim of them. Her anxious paw tapped the clipboard. “Did ya _have_ to call him Buffalo Butt?”

Without looking away from twenty tiny pairs of pants locked away for safekeeping as evidence for the shady dealings after the Lemming Brothers bank failure, he responded with, “Could’ve called him cute.”

“Stop that.”

“So _sensitive_ today, Fluff.”

She had a lot of reasons why she felt touchy. For one, Nick’s antics had gotten her locked into this cramped room with stale air and no sunlight. As a rural mammal, she craved open spaces, and being stuck here was not helpful. Trapped in the small area, Judy was also incredibly conscious about the scents she was giving off. These past few days, she had been extraordinarily excited to see Nick, and her body betrayed that desire through a complex blend of pheromones that had to be obvious to most mammals in the precinct.

Most of all, though, it had to be evident to Nick, as Judy had been observing his nose twitch whenever he got within three feet of her. She didn’t necessarily appreciate his poking fun at her about it, but he had his own special way of doing so: in his lighter moods, Nick would comment on how her scent reminded him of a spring day in the park by his apartment. He would then ruin it by calling her _cute_ , or something to that effect. But still, the thought of Nick standing under a flowering tree would pop into her head now and again as she made her way through each and every evidence locker.

She dropped a few bootleg Weaselton films on the low-set evidence viewing table, bolted into the center of the room. Cold steel fogged under her breath as she examined a fold in her ear before rearranging the shoddily constructed covers of the films. Weaselton had diversified his bootlegs into movies of a more adult nature. When they arrested him for the thirteenth time, he had ranted about how much more money he was clearing thanks to this new genre.

While Judy went through Weaselton’s significant collection, Nick dove into the section containing the evidence from Cliffside Asylum. The police had seized a literal mountain of evidence during the Night Howler raid, and most of those items were never going to be processed. She watched his tail swish as he dug around and tossed out old files and dusty jars. The fur on his tail whisked around his scent, and Judy breathed deeply. Her shaky paw almost dropped _Gazelle’s Backdoor Dancers 6_ before she somehow set that aside, picked back up her clipboard and shuffled to the next locker.

From behind her, Nick quipped, “Take a look at this, Carrots.”

She sighed as she lowered her clipboard and paused her cataloging. When she turned, she found Nick playing with a frayed and worn-out straightjacket. Used to contain the wildest of Cliffside inmates, the ZPD had taken possession of dozens of them and had coded them for DNA testing. Since the Night Howler case had been closed, however, most of those requests had remained unfulfilled. The jackets now simply gathered dust like everything else in the locker.

“Whad’ya think?” The straightjacket dangled from his paw. Long faux leather straps twisted as he inspected it. A small and odd feeling tickled in her gut, but she tried not to dwell on it.

Judy went back to her work as she responded, “That reminds me of home, Nick. My cousins and I used to play ‘Crazy Bunny’. We’d wrap ourselves in fallen branches or old pieces of rope and chase after each other. No arms, of course, so we usually just growled at each other. If you caught Crazy Bunny, though, you got to do whatever you wanted to ‘em.”

She checked off five more items as the clock ticked for fifteen more seconds. With no answer from Nick, she turned back to a slightly forlorn face.

“What?”

“...not _quite_ what I had in mind.”

That smirk of his appeared, and Judy immediately understood. A few nights ago, after a few drinks over dinner, Judy and Nick had crawled into bed together. The evening had been uneventful, so Nick had suggested enlivening things with a few movies from his private collection. Judy had been especially drawn to one with a scene of an antelope being tied up by a tiger. She had bitten her lip as the rope had tightened around four bound limbs and the antelope moaned with pained pleasure. Perhaps Judy had actually enjoyed playing Crazy Bunny in more ways than she expected.

Nick must have noticed — she had quivered the whole night after that — and now he must have seen his chance to make it a reality. They had been somewhat adventurous these past few months, trying out a few new things now and again. And the idea of slipping on that jacket now had her shaking.

The clock kept ticking. She eyed it while Nick tugged on one of the jacket’s straps, and then, with a deep breath, she asked, “When does the next shift get here?”

“About ten minutes.”

“Is that enough time?”

She gasped as he snapped the strap. “How about we find out?”

She didn’t require much convincing. The tingling in her gut exploded when Nick played with the straps. Sure, a fear of someone walking in lingered in the back of her mind. But, her partner and his smile overrode that immediately.

No time for the soft caresses of his lips on hers or the gentle touch of his paw running through her fur — and no need either. Clothes tore away in a matter of seconds. While Nick approached with the jacket, Judy studied every inch of him, licking her chops as she passed over his well-kept physique.

He loosened the jacket and started slipping it over her head. So close, in such a small space, his scent was almost overpowering. Her paw trembled as she fought the urge to grab his hip and close the gap. But as the jacket wrapped around her, the urge was buried between hardy strips of canvas.

Clearly, the jacket had been meant for a larger mammal. The sleeves ran past her paws, and the jacket’s hem skirted along her knees. She sighed as Nick nibbled on her ear while he tightened each strap, giving a strong tug as the metal rings locked into place. With each strap that latched, it became tougher to move and reach out toward Nick. The binding happened quickly, with only a few ticks of the clock passing by. Judy’s excitement climbed rapidly as she let the jacket constrict every part of her.

When he was done, Nick stepped back and gave her a sly wink. “Now then...how did Crazy Bunny go again?”

She replied with a deep and sultry growl before taking two steps backward and then tripping over another Weaselton DVD — _Mystic Springs Gone Wild_. It would be a short game of Crazy Bunny today, though that really did not bother Judy. Her legs kicked in vain as she tried to squirm away from the advancing fox, who wore his devilish grin that glimmered in the room’s halogen lights. Finally, she gave up and, in a fake show of surrender, splayed out and presented herself.

“Looks like you caught Crazy Bunny.”

His nose twitched as he closed in on her, and he crouched, moving toward the source of the flowery scent with an almost delirious abandon. “Guess I get whatever I want.”

Judy could tell he knew exactly what he wanted. All of her warmed, and her womanhood quivered as the wisps of Nick’s breath brushed against her. “And what would that be, Wilde?”

His nose floated so very close to her, but he swiveled away and took four strong strides past Judy. “Let’s put you somewhere….” Nick yanked her by the strap on the back of the straightjacket and dragged her across the floor. She pinned back her ears, letting them slide along the concrete and catching every bump and crack. The pressure of it, along with the collar of the jacket squeezing her neck, elicited a titter from her as Nick took her from the corner of the room to its center.

His muscles bulged and rippled as he swung her off the ground and dropped her onto the evidence table. She landed with a resounding thud, and the metal rings on the jacket clattered against the steel tabletop. Judy shushed Nick for making so much noise, but the sound fell away as she caught sight of Nick’s toned thighs tensing. He was running one paw along the inside of his thigh and the other along his widening shaft.

The clock told Judy that nearly two minutes went by as Nick toyed with himself, much to the jealousy of a bound Judy. “You want me to help?” She wet her lips, eager to taste Nick. It had been some time since she had done so, and her tongue was excited at the chance to dance along the tip of his head.

He waved her off. “No, I’ve...almost got it.”

Her eyes gleamed as she watched Nick stroking his reddening cock, his paws flying with a ferocity he usually reserved for the rougher foreplay after a long day at the precinct. One ear caught the rusty ticking of the clock, but she kept her focus on Nick’s rising member. She squirmed, trying to shift herself closer. Even though the table was slippery, she couldn’t move well as the jacket scraped along the steel. But, with enough effort, she was able to dangle her legs over the lip of the table.

Just in time, Nick was ready, and his paws swooped in and threw her legs over his shoulders. Arching her back off the cold steel, Judy squeezed her abdomen and opened herself up as much as the jacket would let her.

“Remember, Nick,” her dusky voice admonished, “keep it down. We don’t want anyone _investigating_ the noise.”

“Me, loud? _Never._ ”

It had already been a few months since they had started being intimate, but she still forgot how big he was. She bit the top of the jacket to stop from screaming out.

To his credit, Nick didn’t make much noise. He timed his thrusts and soft grunts with the ticks of the clock. Judy had been prepared for him, and he had easily entered. She felt herself dripping as Nick found his groove and his rhythm sped up. Her paws wanted to clench the edge of the table — or Nick’s pumping hindquarters — but she could only list to one side, fogging up the table with her moans.

Every strand of her fur was rising, yearning to break free of the jacket’s crushing grip. The harder Nick drove into her, the more constricting the jacket became. The straps had already been wound tightly, and now, as she struggled to escape, dull pains infected her squeezed muscles. But Nick’s thrusting created warm pleasure that erupted throughout her body. The incredible combination had Judy quietly cooing his name between her gasps.

Her eyes rolled as Nick’s paw drew circles in the fur on her thigh while he continued. Her view dallied on the scattered innards of the evidence lockers before heading upward. The clock had kept ticking, and nearly ten minutes had passed. The gears had turned, and the hands had scraped their way toward the end of their time in the locker. Judy hated that clock.

Nick adjusted — he planted one foot on the lip of the table — and he slid deeper into her. She shuddered as her muscles rolled, leaping away from the cold table and toward the heat of Nick. His panting blew through the fur on her legs, and her feet twitched with the energy her bound forelimbs could not expend. Nick’s new position was miraculous, and Judy quickly sensed the tingling of total release.

Three raps hammered on the door. Sure enough, the next shift had arrived right on time. But, they would have to wait.

“Did you... _ah_...lock it?”

“Did I...lock it...hmph.” Nick attempted to seem wounded, but his head touched a very deep part of Judy, and his lips quivered in barely bridled pleasure. “We’re...we’re _good_.”

The hammering persisted, and with greater force. “Hopps! Wilde! Finish up in there!”

“You have...no...idea,” Nick spoke quickly as he sucked in the stale air. Judy would have laughed had Nick not stolen her breath with her rapidly approaching climax. “Just...just a little... _little more_ ….”

Nick’s foot on top of the table began to twitch uncontrollably, the short fur undulating with the tendons and muscles. After three months, Judy knew exactly what that meant. And she was ready to join him.

“Oh, _Nick…_ ” she almost squealed. Through the sliver of eyes squinting in anticipation of the powerful release of orgasm, Judy saw the pieces of evidence from Cliffside spilled out over the concrete floor, and then she remembered. Her whole body was shuddering as she was cumming when she said, “W-wait... _oh_...Nick, _wait_!”

The clock had ticked too many times. He was already pulsating when he withdrew — she nearly shouted as he thickened on his way out. With his eyes shut tight and the tip of his tongue hanging out, he sprayed Judy, and the jacket, and the evidence table. The cold steel fogged up around the spots he coated. As he groaned with the potency of release, Judy let her rump fall back onto the table. She shivered slightly when Nick took a few steps backward, admiring his handiwork with his trademark grin.

Between the waves of euphoria washing over her, she found moments to be incensed. “Nick, you…you got it all over the jacket! This is…evidence! _Oh..._ we have to put this back — they might run tests on it!”

His grin only widened as her pleasure cooled. “Well, I hope they don’t run any DNA tests.”

“Oh, you are _bad_ ,” she chuckled breathily while wriggling around. Nick retrieved their uniforms, which had been scattered across the floor, as Judy strained to snap the restraints around her. “Now, Crazy Bunny is spent. Get me outta this thing.”

The next shift would not relent as they delivered more blows on the door. “What’s going on in there?”

“Guess ten minutes wasn’t enough.” Nick unstrapped the jacket, and Judy sighed as the constricting pain evacuated, leaving behind the imprint of complete satisfaction. The scents of her and Nick had mixed in the air and, combined with their strenuous activity on the evidence table, they left behind the unmistakable odor of well-done sex. Seeing as how the next shift of officers for the evidence locker room were wolves, Judy was certain they would pick up every little detail of this excursion.

Were she not feeling so stellar, she might have been worried. Still, as she pulled on her leggings, she informed Nick about her thoughts. “I...oh, I _hate_ you.”

He smirked as his paw climbed up his shirt, fastening each button with care. “Mhm.” And, once he and Judy were properly dressed, he strode confidently across the room. With a flourish, Nick threw open the door.

“Chief Buffalo Butt! How are you?”

_#_

 


End file.
